Entangled Love (ukiss)
by Inlovewithherbias
Summary: Two young men, tied by blood, engage themself in a sinful and heated relationship… one of them try at least. (un-beta, bad english and grammatical error highly possible) UKISS- ELVIN


Title Serie : Entangled love

Fandom : Ukiss

Pairing : Eli x Kevin (Cousin x Cousin) ft slight Jaevin

Chapter 1: Pillow Talk

Status : AU/ OC/ OOC

Genre: Romance/ Incest/ Smut/ Slice of life/ Drama/ Psychological/ Cliffhanger

Rating : R/NC-18. Contains adult activities such as sexual relationship between family members which are insuitable for any children under 18.

**I slowly opened my eyes. Something was nudging me and disturbing my sleep. Did I forgot to remove my book from my bed ? **

**I stood up to make sure nothing was on it. My eyes were starting to adjust themself to the dark, when I noticed a moving shadow near the left corner of my bed. I plissed my eyes and almost yelled out of fear when it came closer to me.**

**- Hey ! It's me ! Me !**

**- Huh ?**

**I leaned my head forward. The shadow imitated me.**

**Quickly, I realised that the "me" in question was my cousin, Kevin. He was in front of me standing on his knee. So I, too, hurriedly went on mine.**

**- What the heck are you doing here ?! I angrily murmured.**

**- Shsss ! He said back to me with his forefinger on his mouth.**

**- Are you kidding me ? I murmured slighty pissed off. I should be the one doing this !**

**I switched on my bedside lamp and flicked his forehead. Sadly, he didn't seem to care much.**

**- I wanted to talk to you about… something. He whispered, his head facing my mattress.**

**- Ah ? And what is it ?**

**He didn't answer me and instead started to bent his fingers in all the awkward position he could do while looking away. Just by his attitude I understood that he wanted to tell me some important matters but I was tired and having him on my bed wasn't really a good idea. I sighed.**

**- Listen, I'm exhausted so if you have nothing to say could you, please, go back to your room ?**

**I went back under my bedsheet and was about to put my head on my pillow when he suddendly whispered something totally unexpected and mostly unbelievable.**

**- I love you.**

**My movement froze immediatly. I straightened myself back up and stared at him, my mouth slightly open. Did he just said he liked… no… LOVED me ? Did he really said that ?**

**My heart began to beat faster each time I repeated his words in my mind. Hope were raising withing me. I couldn't believe it. I should't believe it. So, with a joking tone, I replied that I liked him too.**

**- There ! Are you happy now ? Then, go back to your room and let me sleep.**

**Kevin abruptly lifted his face to glare at me. He seemed really upset.**

**- You… you are doing this on purpose, huh ?**

**I looked at him perplexed.**

**- Doing what ?**

**- You are not doing this to brush me off right ?**

**- Brush you off ? What do you mean ?**

**He ignored my question and continued to look at me with a suspicious expression on his pretty face.**

**- I like you. He said with a light tremolo in his voice.**

**I stared at him for a second.**

**Kevin, him, was also looking at me. Surely waiting for an answer or maybe he was playing a prank on me ? I nooded my head. Yes, must be that. It was a prank. I shouldn't take it as more than a silly joke. He couldn't possibly love me. I nooded my head again. It's a joke. Nothing else. So answer him like you always do. With your habitual teasing voice, Elison.**

**- Me too, I like…**

**- No ! He yelled before I could even finish my sentense. You aren't taking me seriously !**

**- Shhh ! Keep it down will you ! Or else you are going to wake up my parents ! And how can I take what you are saying seriously when It's already 01:00 AM ? Maybe you are drunk ?**

**- I have never been this sober in my life. He declared with an extremely serious tone. I love you Elison.**

**My name. He said my full name. He only call me that when he is being serious or mad at me. I stared at his face. He wasn't mad. His eyes were almost imploring me to believe him. So… he was serious all along ? He really… loved me ? But how ? No ! That wasn't important ! I needed to reject him. We can't do this. It was immoral and sick. Even though… even though, I loved him too. Even though, I was attracted. Even though, it was appealing.**

**I shook my head, a smile on my face.**

**- You aren't in your right min, Kevin. Wake up !**

**I love you too.**

**- Why don't understand ! He said frustrated.**

**I frowned my eyebrown. It's not that I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. It was simply more convenient for me to behave this way so he could give up on me on his own without me being involved too much. So that he would get up from my bed and go back to his room and sleep. So that tomorrow morning he will come to me and tell me to forget what he said because it was just a joke. It would be really great if he said that since it would be the right thing to do. But… for who ? Him… or me ?**

**I closed my eyes briefly. I shouldn't think like this. Calm yourself and just think of push him away. Gently.**

**- Look ! I told you already that I was tired. Can't you do me a favor and leave ? Quickly ? I want to sleep !**

**Damn ! Did I talk too harshly ?**

**He grabbed my hand, lifted it and rubbed it on his face. I guess that was a no. That slight gesture of his had me totally awake down there. Fortunately, my bedsheet, who where covering the lower part of my body, helped me hide my upcoming hardone. I did my best to look as if I was unfazed by his touch.**

**Oh, god ! Why ? Why now ? Is this the punishment you are bestowing on me for yearning after my own flesh and blood ?**

**- Kevin ? What are you…**

**- I love you, Eli. Since a long time ago. He said in a voice so soft I almost had trouble hearing him.**

**He was looking at me with his brownish eyes full of what seemed like expectation, sadness and… fear. **

**I could feel all my strenght leaving my body and a strange shiver striking all over. Maybe the right word was more like I was faltering ? **

**He looked so frail and tempting. Maybe a light kiss would be alright ? Just a kiss. A single little…. No ! No ! I can't ! We can't ! don't think of anything else and reject him Elison !**

**And who know what he is really thinking right now ? **

**Because How ? How could he possibly confess something like this to someone he isn't even sure of his feeling for him in the first place ? How can he say that to his family without being scared ? How can he say that as if it's not big deal ? How can he does it ? Maybe it was a prank to see my reaction ?**

**I pretended to be calm when, in reality I was not and quickly brushed off his confession as a joke.**

**I love you.**

**- … You are trying to make fun on me right ? I said while belting out a little giggle.**

**Even though I shouldn't…**

**- I'm not joking ! I love you ! I really do !**

**I truly love you.**

**I laughed even more and shook my hand in a "no way" sort of movements.**

**- Kevin, What you are feeling are just affection. A strong feeling of affection and attachement. Yes, you love me but it's just brotherly affection. It is not love. You just mistook it for love.**

**I'm sorry, Kevin.**

**- I'm not mistaken !I love you ! Why wont you believe me ?!**

**I love you.**

**- Kevin ! Don't you understand what I'm saying ?**

**And that is why I have to turn you down.**

**- No ! It's you who don't understand !**

**- It's not love ! You don't love me ! **

**I love you.**

**- No ! I love ! I love you ! I love you !**

**Yes, I know you love me, but… **

**- Please, Kevin, listen to me. I… You think It's love but It's not ! You are simply confused because you are starting to hit puberty. It's…**

**- What do you take me for ? I'm not stupid enough to confuse love and affection ! He said glaring at me. I love you ! I want you !**

**And To prove his point he kissed my hand and then sucked on one of my finger. While he was doing it, I could feel a strange sensation of heat on the area he was kissing and sucking. Without thinking I pulled my hand away as fast as I could. As if I burned myself.**

**Oh god ! Why did he do that ?**

**Calm. I need to calm down. I took a deep breath and was about to yell at him until I saw his face.**

**Please, please don't let me catch you.**

**He seemed totally heartbroken. His facial expression was horrible. He looked like he was going burst into tears in any minute.**

**Then I realised I had most likely hurt his feeling without thinking when I removed my hand from his.**

**I instantaneously regretted my action.**

**- Ah ! I'm sorry ! I…I didn't want to…**

**Leave me.**

**- It's… ok. Don't worry about it. He said with a bitter smile as if he had expected this sort of behavior from me.**

**Then he lowered his head and none of us said a word after that. I just stared at him, my mouth slightly open. Confessing your love to a male and on top of that your own family member; when you really don't know if he will one day want to look at your face or even talk to you ever again after it and don't even get started on returning your feeling is an impossible task. So this confession is nothing more than a silly joke. I shouldn't take it seriously and think of it as nothing more than a joke. But… what if… what if it wasnt a joke ? What if he really loved me ?**

**My heart skipped a beat. The thrilling idea of having your feeling being returned almost knocked me over and a smile started to break on my lips but I shook my head. I needed to know if he was simply mistaking the affection he had for me as love. I wanted to be sure.**

**I took a deep breath and contemplated Kevin. He still had his head low. As if he was waiting for me to scold him.**

**- Hey, Kevin ? You do know that I have a girlfriend right ?**

**Hate me.**

**- …Yes. He replied in a sort of lifeless voice.**

**- And you still love me ?**

**He nodded his head.**

**Oh, Dear Lord ! Why was he so cute ?**

**- Is…is this the true ? You… aren't joking ?**

**Hate me.**

**- No, I'm not ! And it's true that I love you !**

**- You… are serious about this ?**

**- Yes I am !**

**Please. Hate me.**

**I stared at him. He seemed genuine. His love for me was real. My body was shaking with excitement but my heart was sinking further away in my chest. I was happy yet terrified.**

**- And you aren't making fun of me either right ?**

**He quickly lifted his head up. Light were coming back in his eyes as if this simple question had restored his crumbling hope.**

**- No, I'm not ! I really do love you ! Please, believe me !**

**Once again, he grabbed my hands but, this time, I resisted the urge to pull my hand away from his touch. To distract my attention from it, I started to interroge him.**

**- But Why ? Why do you like me ?**

**- Do I need a reason to love you ? **

**- What made you fall for me ? I want… to understand.**

**- Is it so important ?**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**- I am a male and we are family so, yes, I think you need an important and serious reason.**

**- I don't see why I should have one. After all I like you because you are "you" .**

**- Huh ? What do you mean ?**

**His expression suddendly became brighter.**

**- If I tell you, Will you took me and my feeling seriously ?**

**I love you.**

**I averted my eyes from his hopeful gaze.**

**- Just answer me already !**

**I love you.**

**- Yes, yes. He said with a sweet smile. So, what do you want to know.**

**- How did it… happen ?**

**- Oh ! That is an easy question ! It was because of your body.**

**I looked at him, scandalized.**

**- What ? My body ?!**

**I must have made a weird face because he started laughing right away.**

**- The reason was because It was large, muscular, sturdy and masculine. Since young you had quite a beautiful body. The exact opposite of mine who is frail, skinny and almost feminine. It was a body I admired and envied. I was extremely jealous of the you who had the body I could only dreamt to have.**

**He laughed a little and his eyes went glassy all of a sudden. He was perhaps reminiscing something nice ? He shook his head and then started speaking again.**

**- You were my model and inspiration. I wanted to be just like you but my body constitution didn't allow me to put on many weight nonetheless it didn't prevent me from hoping for a change and idollizing you. In fact my admiration for you grew bigger. At that time I didn't know the admiration I had for you was, in fact, love. What helped me understand my own feeling was someone who had feeling for me.**

**- Huh ? I… you never told me this. I told him surprised.**

**And to be honest I was a little jealous too.**

**- Yeah. I never told you because the person who confessed was one of your friends during middle school.**

**- A friend of mine ? In Junior High…? I repeated while shearching though my brain.**

**- A male friend of yours.**

**- What did you say ?**

**- That day you weren't here so he took this chance to confess during lunch. Kevin added, totally lost in his memories. He said he had liked me since the first day I entered the school and wanted to tell me his feeling. He said I could take as much time as I wanted to answer him…**

**- Who was it ? I asked a little irritated. Who is that bastard ?**

**He ignored my question or maybe he didn't even notice that I talked since he carried on telling his story.**

**- … But I was so chocked I dind't really hear what he was saying toward the end of his confession and without realizing it I was left alone in the backyard of our school. By the way I wasn't chocked by his sudden confession or by the fact he was male. I was after all already used of being hit on by guys misleaded by my appearence. Instead it made me aware of my own feeling. But what really sealed the deal for me was a dream.**

**I extended my hand before his face.**

**- Wait a minute ! What happened with that guy ? Did you replied him ?**

**- Oh ! Yeah, I replied.**

**- What ?!**

**- Well, I rejected his feeling and told him I already had someone I liked.**

**- What was his reaction like ?**

**- He smiled, said he understood and asked for a "good bye" hug.**

**- And you refused right ?**

**- Huh ? No, I accepted of course.**

**- Say what ? I replied, a frozen smile on my lips.**

**- Well, I just couldn't say no. He waited three days for my reply and even if it was without realising it, he did help me sorting my feeling out for you. so I decided to fulfil his last request. I owned him this, at least.**

**- Ah, Kevin ! You and your forever too gentle heart ! I added with half a smile.**

**If one day I found the guy, I will make sure to break both of his arms !**

**I quickly decided to change the subject of our talk.**

**- So ! You said earlier a dream sealed your feeling for me ? What did you mean by that ?**

**- Yes. One day I had a… dream. **

**His ears and face went immediatly red all the way to his neck. I swallowed my saliva with difficulty. The redish color was suiting him well. Too well. It was increasing his beauty by an hundred. I took a breath to calm myself.**

**- And it was what sort of dream ?**

**He lowered his head again, avoiding my gaze.**

**- You… you were in front of me showing me your torso. I asked if i could touch it because I had always loved to touch your muscle but then you grabbed me by my shoulders, pushed me down and kissed me. After the kiss you went further down…, He confessed while looking at his hand.**

**Astonished, I looked at him and once again swallowed my saliva very slowly.**

**- … Then you spread my legs and…**

**- You can stop here ! I said as I interrupted him. I understoood the general idea of what you wanted to say… I think.**

**Dangerous.**

**- And that is all ? You didn't have other dream about me doing… you know…**

**- No. But two days later, he added, I was able to masturbate freely while thinking of you.**

**My jaw dropped for good and my penis, unlike my mouth, didn't lay low but was standing very strongly and happily beneath my sheet.**

**I couldn't say anything and he, too didn't seem like he wanted to add anything else so we just awkwardly stared at each other.**

**We were Maybe waiting for the other to speak first ?**

**After a while Kevin suddendly get out of my bed. His face was bright red.**

**- I… I will go back to my room now. I don't expect you to like me. I just wanted you to know about my feeling for you. Now that it's out of my chest I feel better even if it must have weighted yours. And if it's not to much to ask of you, could you think about a reply ?**

**- Huh ? Ah ! Yes…**

**- I will be waiting.**

**- Yeah…**

**- Good night. He whisper as he walked past the door, turned the door handle and waved his hand. He left me alone after quietly closing the door behind him.**

**"Masturbate"… Did Kevin really said that ? I couldn't believe it. No, I didn't even though that a word like this could be, one day, coming out of such a pretty mouth.**

**I stared blankly at my door. Still speechless.**

**« - No but two days later, he added, I was able to masturbate freely while thinking of you. »**

**It was seriously becoming dangerous. Really really too dangerous.**


End file.
